The Girl Who Has Yet To Be Discovered
by SwiftFoz
Summary: A girl more powerful than Gildarts, and Master himself. Who could she be? Follow her on her journeys as she travels through different parts of the universe. She adventures through her life, Watch her journey fly through the skies of time.
1. Chapter 1

**Master POV**

Kids these days, so reckless.

It'll be worst if _She_ comes back and does a mission.

Not that I don't want her back.

Shes just to powerful.

I heard a voice call my name through the small opening of my office door.

"Come in". I sqeaked.

Mira rushed in, and shouted "MASTER! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT SHE'S BACK SHE'S REALLY BACK!"

I face palmed, well there you go I just jinxed it.

"Bring her to my office, Now".

I heard a silent "Yes, Master". as she sprinted outside my door.

 **5 Minutes Later**

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

There she stood, she walked in from outside and slammed the door shut.

With silent footsteps she walked right in front of me.

"Hi Master, I'm home." She said

"I can tell, Misaki. Welcome home." I welcomed.

"But I'm not excited to get a whole stack of complaints, when you take a mission." I mumbled.

"You do know, I can hear you. _You know._ " she stated.

"I forget your a dragon slayer." I stated.

 **Misaki POV**

"I forget your a dragon slayer." He stated.

"But, I'm working on controlling my powers. So be grateful at least." I said.

"I hope it works...hopefully." He whispered the last part.

"Again, I can hear you." I stated.

"And then again, I forget." He mumbled.

Then a pink haired idiot slammed the door open, causing me and Master to look over at the entrance.

 _Who was it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Master POV**

 **Natsu rushed in and tried to punch Misaki, but he failed as she grabbed his hand and slammed his head down.**

 **I feel bad for the poor man, but just as she left her eyes of him. He grabbed her hood off and revealed her waist-long brown hair that fell to her back. That hazel eyes that stare into your soul, that could paralyze you any second. Her eyes tured red, (Due to her magic) she grabbed his shirt and broke my walls. She whipped his almost-corpse-body to the wall in front, causing all guildmates to stare at the commotion that was happening.**

 **Wendy ran to him as she tried to heal him, but boy was he still down. Erza welcomed me back, as did Mira and Laxus had already done. When Natsu was finally able to move he attempted another punch, but she slammed her black combat boots down to her head before he could even punch her.**

 **I laughed at how hilarious it was to watch a 12 year old beat up a boy way older than her.**

 **I looked at Natsu, he was out cold.**

 **"Gray and Erza, I trust you take Natsu to the infirmary. Wendy help Natsu heal him with the new batch of medicine we got earlier this morning please." I ordered.**

It was all happening so fast I couldn't believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu POV**

 **I woke up with Wendy healing me, and Erza and Gray staring me down.**

 **That's when I realized, I'm in the infirmary. I suddenly remembered what happened.I clenched my upper pair of teeth with my lower bottom. I lost to her, How could I lose to someone like a 11 year old!? Or how old what ever she was! What matters now is, "WHERE IS SHE?!" I yelled the last part not-on-purpose.**

 **"Who Misaki? You mean the girl who beat your butt up flame-brain?" Gray sneered.**

 **"Shut up ice princess!" I hissed**

 **Erza lifted me up from the bed, and gray up from the floor. Then beat the crap out of us.**

 **Next thing I knew. Was blackness surrounding me.**

 **Misaki POV**

 **After that little fight, I went back to the dimension of the Real World 2015.**

 **I'm in school, GREAT. How I love school.**

 **Well, swimming is on my schedule for today. SWIMMING IS AWESOME. Well it's 3rd period, which is the period after my 2nd period. AWESOME. Wait-Text from Mom.**

 **Mom:How's school?**

 **Me:Awesome! Swimmings right after this period!**

 **Mom:You are my water girl after all.**

 **Me:I know I'm a water dragon slayer, you dont have to remind me, for like what? 652 Times?**

 **Mom: Okay okay! xD Now bye!**

 **Me:Alright Mom bye.**

 **RINNNGGGGGGGG. The bell went. Yes, swimming time!**

 **Time skip 15 minutes**

 **Finally finished changing, now where did my goggles go..?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu POV**

I sprinted out of the infirmary, I dragged Mira and yelled "WHERE IS MISAKI!"

No One POV

Poor Mira as she was dragged by Natsu. Getting shaked by Natsu aggressively. Erza and Gray was running after Natsu to save Mira.

"NATSU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Screamed Erza.

"FLAME-BREATH LET GO OF MIRA!" Yelled Gray.

"Where is MISAKI, MIRA!" Screamed Natsu.

"I-I-IN T-THE ATTIC, B-B-BEHIND THE FAIRY T-T-TAIL L-LOGO! THERE SHOULD BE A PORTAL!" Screamed Mira.

Natsu drops Mira, and runs to the attic.

Gray and Erza catch up and help Mira.

They go to Master's office and explain the details.

 **Master POV**

HE DID WHAT?! I screamed.

Erza and Gray go through that portal and find Misaki, once you find her. Tell her the details, she should be able to locate Natsu easily. Bring Wendy with you she should be able to sniff her out. Gajeel's on a mission so he won't be able to help you. I ordered.

NOW GO! BEFORE HE GETS ANY FARTHER! Mira go with them for safety-measures.

They scrambled out the door to the portal room. I slam the office door closed and slumped in my chair. I face palmed.

That pink-haired idiot.

Misaki POV

I found my goggles they weren't to hard just in my back pocket of my bag.

Were doing 20 laps, oh well.

The wall crashed, WHAT THE?!

I didn't want to reveal my secret to the human world. Oh well.

"LOST MAGIC:FORCE FIELD ACTIVATED!"

A dark blue force field surrounded the teacher and students from getting hurt.

I sniffed out a scent.

Natsu.

 **With Gray, Erza, Mira, and Wendy**

They all dived into the portal.

They arrive in a school.

"Guy's, I SMELL MISAKI AND.. NATSU!" Wendy whispered.

"This way, as Wendy led the way."

Natsu POV

"FIGHT ME MISAKI! IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

But I got pushed 10 meters away because of the force field.

I saw Gray, Wendy, Erza, and Mira coming in.

"NATSU YOUR ASS IS COMING WITH ME! Screamed Erza.

"Now its pay back on what you did to me, shall we begin?" Questioned Mira as an aura surrounded her.

"Flame-breath get ready to die!" Yelled Gray

Wendy stayed silent, but had her arms crossed with a frown on her face.

Then I heard the worst sentence...

 _"You are going to pay to what you did to the building along with almost hurting the students._ _ **READY TO DIE?"**_ Screamed Misaki, as her eyes turned crimson.

 _I'm going to get murdered_. I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously On Fairy Tail**

 _I'm going to get murdered. Natsu thought._

 **Misaki POV**

I unlocked myself from the force field, leaving the students and teachers in it.

Natsu shot up and attempted his dragon roar.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" He yelled.

"LOST MAGIC:BLACK VORTEX! OPEN!" I yelled.

A black vortex opened as his flames went right inside.

"NO WAY I'M GOING TO LOSE TO A 11 YEAR OLD!" He screamed.

"I'M 12 FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" I screamed right back at him.

"LIKE I GIVE A CRAP!" He yelled.

That broke the last straw, I ran up to him full-speed grabbed his shirt and whammed him to the ground.

Just as he got up I mumbled.

 **With lost magic on my right hand,**

 **and death magic in my left.**

 **Combine them together.**

 **With the power I behold,**

 **SINGULAR UNISON RAID:**

 **LOST DEATH BLAST!**

I yelled the last part as a black sphere smacked him to the ceiling.

Which he broke the ceiling, he fell into the pool water.

Making a huge splash on everyone, except me.

 **Master POV**

I was working on lowering my paperwork, until Gray, Mira, Misaki, and Erza carrying a beaten Natsu. Wendy just trailed them.

"Good work brats." I said.

"Wendy take Natsu and heal him." She nodded.

"The rest of you guys are dismissed." They nodded in agreement, and left the room.

I extended my arm and closed the door.

I re-sized my arm to normal length, and continued writing my letters to the Magic Council.

 **The Next Day**

 **Misaki POV**

I woke up to a ringing of my alarm clock.

I smacked the alarm clock to be quiet, leaving it crushed.

Remind me to tell mom to buy me a new one.

Another ding went up, I noticed it was my phone.

I picked it up and noticed it was from May.

I looked at her text.

May: yo

Me: hi

May: how's life

Me: its okay I guess

May: g2g go to class bye

Me: k bye

Then just as that conversation ended, I heard another ding.

I checked to see it was Hannah.

I scrolled and tapped our conversation.

Hannah: how u doin?

Me: guud u?

Hannah: decent

Hannah: i like red velvet cupcakes

Me: I know dat

Hannah: class is starting bye

Me: bye

I closed my phone and set it on my bedside table.

Just then somebody broke the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously On Fairy Tail**

 _Just as Misaki closed her phone, somebody broke the window._

 _ **Misaki POV**_

I watched as Natsu broke the window, and fell flat on my carpet.

I stared at him, and ripped my T.V. off the wall and whipped it at him.

Then I heard a stomach rumble, from under the T.V..

He was hungry, I thought.

Time Of Arc: Restore. I whispered.

The T.V. returned back to where it belonged. The wall. as so did the window.

Heal! I said. As he looked much better then dead.

I opened his ear and yelled

"WHY DID YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE!"

"OUCH! My hearing is sensitive you know!" He hissed as he pointed to his ears.

"Sorry." I apolgized.

"It's okay." He mumbled.

"Say, you are hungry right?" I stated.

He nodded his head.

"Follow me."

He trailed after my steps to the kitchen. I explained what happened to my parents.

After that, I told him to wait in the dining room. As I went to the bathroom to clean myself up.

 **10 Minutes Later**

I came out dressed in maroon sweatpants and a light-colored lavender t-shirt which was very stretchy.

I went to where Natsu was waiting and told him to wait 15 minutes.

I walked to the kitchen and put on my apron, I fried shredded bacon with cheese all inside a omelet.

I made enough for Natsu, knowing how much he ate. Along with my whole family.

Halfway through eating, he said while eating

"Th-munch-Thank crunch you for the meal! I didn't know you cook."

"Mhm." I responded back.

After everyone was done. I opened a portal to Master's Office as I pushed him right in.

I saw master as he looked to see Natsu fall in his office. He looked back at the portal, and waved.

I waved back, then I closed the portal.

Afterwards I got ready for school.

 **After** **School**

I walked into an alleyway, getting ready to open the portal to Fairy Tail.

But before I could, somebody put their hands around my mouth. I realized somebody tried to kidnap me, but I just thought "Pathetic."

I elbowed him in the gut an did a roundhouse kick to the face.

I forgot to mention, I take taekwon do classes.

Heh.

Luckliy there was a police station nearby, I dragged him right inside and said

"This man tried to kidnap me, but failed miserably."

"He should be in jail for 3 years if I'm correct."

"If you want proof, its in the city video camera."

"He probably wasn't aware that it was on tape."

"Bye." I stated everything, and teleported to Fairy Tail.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously On Fairy Tail**

 ** _"Bye." Misaki stated everything, and teleported to Fairy Tail._**

 **Lucy POV**

Well, seems like Misaki's back.

As soon as she comes back Natsu runs up to her, punches her.

She blocks it and punches him in the gut, and he passes out. Gamer Over.

Natsu is annoying me, can't he just give up on beating up Misaki one day?

Like seriously, shes 12 years old for Mavis's sake.

Well, I never thought Gray, and Gajeel would try to fight her to.

Gray runs up on her right, and Gajeel runs up to her left.

She's grabs both of their head in seperate hands, and bashes both of their heads together.

Wow.

Game over for both of them as well.

I'm a great narrator, I wonder if I can find a job as one..?

 **Wendy POV**

Misaki and I, are talking at a table nearby the beaten boys.

We are becoming such great friends!

So, were thinking of what to do with the boys.

How about we just let them heal themselves?

"Their not big injuries". I suggested.

"Great idea, Wendy!" She commented.

"Want to go to a restaurant with me?" She questioned.

"Sure!" I replied.

"IT'S ALL ON ME!" She suddenly screamed.

"Eh..Okay."I responded.

 **4 Hours Later**

Misaki and I, are walking around town looking for a restaurant.

"So, where do you want to go?" She questioned.

"You can decide." I replied.

"Okay, how about..John's BBQ?" She asked.

"Sounds great." I chirped.

"Let's go!"She chirped right back.

Misaki zoomed right past me.

"Ahh! Wait up!"I yelled.

 **3 Minutes Later**


End file.
